<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mountain went to Mohammed by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452769">The mountain went to Mohammed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lunch, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ho deciso che non ho più intenzione di farmi dare buca per pranzo, Ko. Quindi, dato che tu non puoi tornare a casa a mangiare... Ho deciso di essere io a portare il cibo da te. Non è chissà quale soluzione un pic-nic nel bel mezzo di Tokyo, ma ho abbastanza fiducia nelle mie capacità culinarie per dire che sono meglio di un panino preso alla caffetteria degli studi. Ti pare?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The mountain went to Mohammed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- The mountain went to Mohammed -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei era stanco.</p><p>Maledettamente stanco.</p><p>Era da giorni che tornava a casa dall’università per pranzo, aspettando che Kota tornasse a casa.</p><p>Poi, con una routine ormai consolidata, il cellulare squillava, e lui rispondeva con una smorfia.</p><p>
  <em>Ho impegni nel pomeriggio, per tornare a casa impiegherei troppo tempo, mangio un panino agli studi. </em>
</p><p>Kei era stanco di quella che ormai era diventata un’abitudine di Yabu.</p><p>Comprendeva i suoi impegni, comprendeva che tornare a casa dagli studi di TV Tokyo fosse una cosa stupida, considerando che poi aveva altri impegni nelle vicinanze.</p><p>Ma non ne poteva più di cucinare un pranzo che poi avrebbe mangiato da solo, quasi per forza, con lo stomaco chiuso per il cattivo umore.</p><p>Ma non era mai stato il tipo da demordere, Kei.</p><p>Se Maometto non va alla montagna, è la montagna che va da Maometto.</p><p>Fissò l’orologio, con aria impaziente.</p><p>Era quasi mezzogiorno e mezza, e lui si trovava di fianco alla caffetteria degli studi.</p><p>Sapeva che Kota non avrebbe tardato ancora a lungo ad arrivare.</p><p>Quando lo vide comparire in lontananza, gli fece un cenno di saluto con la mano.</p><p>“Ciao Hikaru, ciao Ko!” disse loro, con un sorriso che di allegro aveva ben poco.</p><p>“Kei... che cosa ci fai qui? Pensavo che fossi tornato a casa.” il più grande aveva un’espressione confusa in volto, quasi impaurita a dire il vero.</p><p>Inoo scrollò le spalle, poi lo afferrò per un polso.</p><p>“Passavo di qui per caso.” tagliò corto, voltandosi poi in direzione di Hikaru. “Noi abbiamo qualcosa da fare, Hikka. Te lo riporto qui fra meno di un’ora, promesso!” disse all’amico, per poi incamminarsi fuori dagli studi sempre tirando Kota da un braccio.</p><p>Il più grande non fece domande, e si limitò a seguirlo, probabilmente più per stupore che per reale fiducia nei confronti dei piani del ragazzo.</p><p>Quando si fermarono in un parco vicino agli studi e Kei tirò fuori dalla borsa una piccola tovaglia, stendendola a terra, Yabu parve ancora più confuso.</p><p>“Kei... che cosa stiamo facendo?” domandò, accigliato.</p><p>Il più piccolo lo ignorò; sistemò la tovaglia, poi tirò fuori due bento e un thermos, e si sedette per terra, invitando l’altro a fare altrimenti.</p><p>“Ho deciso che non ho più intenzione di farmi dare buca per pranzo, Ko. Quindi, dato che tu non puoi tornare a casa a mangiare...” indicò la scena davanti a loro con fare teatrale. “Ho deciso di essere io a portare il cibo da te. Non è chissà quale soluzione un pic-nic nel bel mezzo di Tokyo, ma ho abbastanza fiducia nelle mie capacità culinarie per dire che sono meglio di un panino preso alla caffetteria degli studi. Ti pare?” disse al fidanzato, con tono pratico, passandogli le bacchette.</p><p>Yabu rimase a fissarlo, come incantato.</p><p>Poi scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere, e scosse brevemente la testa.</p><p>“Ti amo, Kei.” mormorò, cauto nel non farsi sentire.</p><p>Inoo annuì con fare soddisfatto, senza rispondergli, e iniziò a mangiare.</p><p>Di certo, non erano queste piccolezze a fermarlo dall’ottenere quello che voleva.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>